Networks, such as public and/or private networks, can be large and complicated. For example, the network architecture of a large company may span many locations, such as data centers, cities, states, countries, and continents. Furthermore, the network architecture of a large company may be divided into a variety of different structures, each of which may provide different services external and/or internal to the company. One or more portions of such network architectures may be implemented in a cloud environment with cloud computing functionalities.
Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) that are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. In a computing environment with many computing devices, such as a virtual server or cloud computing environment with many server computers, the use of computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or the ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs. Configuring network services to operate efficiently in a cloud computing environment can be a difficult task, especially if access to sensitive data files is required for the network services configuration.